


Caught

by MythicalMochi



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Caught in the Act, College AU, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Male Solo, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Toys, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalMochi/pseuds/MythicalMochi
Summary: Rhett walks into his dorm to find Link in a very compromising position.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 40
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a ficlet from an anonymous prompt on tumblr. Now it's a 2-part mini fic! :) As you can see, I am a master of creative titles.
> 
> Thank you to all my followers on tumblr for all the love and support, and for begging for a part 2! :)

Rhett swiped his key card into his residence hall and made his way back to his dorm, happy to be free from the grips of history, calculus and structural dynamics-- at least for the day. And there was a family-sized bag of pepperoni pizza rolls in his dorm mini fridge calling his name, which made things just a little more tolerable.

With a quick turn of the key, Rhett pushed his way into the room only to be shocked out of his pizza-flavored daze by a shrill "Rhett! Wait!" echoing off the painted bricks of their dorm, a flash of bare skin, then a comforter, and finally wood grain directly in front of his own face after he pulled the door back shut in a panic.

_ What. The fuck. Was that. _

Rhett's legs took him right back down the hallway he came from on their own accord as his mind desperately tried to catch up to what he just saw. 

Link. Buck naked. Hands and knees on the bed, backing onto a bright blue  _ thing _ attached to the wall like his life depended on it.

_ In my bunk.  _

_ Link. Fucking himself. Right? With a sex toy? With something. So he's gay? No, he doesn't have to be. He's doing it on my bed. He's doing it on my freaking bed. _

Rhett walked briskly towards the library. He needed someplace quiet and free of distractions so he could process everything. Renting a study room for an hour seemed like it would do. 

Rhett dropped his backpack to the ground and folded himself down onto the soft chair, his face in his hands. How was he supposed to go back to his dorm now? Can he? Link has to be mortified.

_ Wouldn't be surprised if he's filing for different housing arrangements this very moment. _

They've seen each other naked in locker rooms. They've requested privacy for some self-care. There have even been a few nights where Rhett would wake up to the top bunk gently shaking with, no doubt, the movement of Link's hand moving over his dick. But this was a whole different beast. This wasn't just catching your best friend jacking off. 

Or was it? If this is how Link prefers to get his rocks off, is it really that different? Just because he's riding a wall-mounted rubber dick in-- _ in my bed. Shit. Why? Why is that the one thing I can't get past? _

_ Maybe it's because he wishes it were me. _

Rhett peered over as his backpack buzzed once, then again seconds later. It had to be Link. He dug through the pockets until he found his phone, complete with several new messages flashing on his screen. 

**Link:**

Please don't think im

some degenerate

or pervert

**Link:**

We can talk about

this, I can explain.

theres alot I need to 

explain

**Link:**

Just come back soon

idk what you're doing and

I'm freaking out and

I don't wanna lose you

over a stupid choice I made

**Link:**

Rhett?

**Link:**

If ur mad I get it. I'd

be mad too. Be furious, 

I deserve it. But please

bo I don't wanna screw us up

**Link:**

Just come back home

**Link:**

Rhett…

Rhett had to read through the messages three times before giving up, realizing he couldn't get the mental image out of his head no matter how much he tried. He owed Link a response, that much was sure. 

But the way Link was riding that thing was replaying over and over in his head, taking up all the mental facilities he had to spare. His shaggy black hair falling over his eyes. His thighs spread wide, back arched, hands digging into the comforter, desperate for something to hold on to. Jaw slack, eyes shut, moans breaking through his ragged breaths, absolutely  _ railing _ himself with the toy.

Or maybe his mind was supplementing all those extra details for him. 

_ Shit _ .

Rhett tried to ignore the growing tension in his abdomen as he picked his phone back up.

**Rhett:**

It's ok. We're fine 

I promise. Be home in 15

Rhett didn't want Link to panic, but he needed just a little more time. At least his life-long best friend wasn't packing his bags, never to be heard from again. But now there were more issues right behind that, and the main one sitting in his lap begged to be attended to as soon as possible.

Rhett had fucked his hand to the thought of Link before; He was no stranger to it. Hearing Link shudder and choke back moans late at night when he thought he wouldn't be heard had spurred on many a hard climax for Rhett. If he were not so emotionally invested in this friendship, this would be the ultimate fodder for his bank of mental jack-off material, neatly filed under L for Link which sat locked tight away from the sections of his brain meant for reality. But aside from his fantasies, this was his best friend. His platonic life partner. And this was about to become a lengthy conversation, an unearthing of dusty skeletons hidden in their closets. And possibly a reevaluation of their friendship and where they now stand. 

Turns out Link wasn't the only one who had things to get off their chest. 

Rhett checked the time and glanced over at the small window of the heavy steel door. He had only a few short minutes to sort out his own issue so he could face Link with a clear mind. 

Propping his backpack onto the arm of the chair beside him to block the view of any curious passerbys, Rhett shoved down the front waist of his sweatpants and pulled his already hard cock out, wasting no time in giving himself a few firm strokes from base to tip. He let his head fall back and rest on the wall as he worked himself over, twisting his wrist on every pull as images of Link flashed back to his mind even more vivid than before. 

This time, Link was in front of him. Resting on his hands and knees, his perfect little ass poised and ready. He looks back over his shoulder, his expression of need so strong, it looks as if he could cry.

_ "Please," Link pants out, barely a whisper. "Please Rhett. I need you. Been wanting this for so long. Fuck me. C'mon, please." _

Rhett let out a soft moan as his hand sped up, giving himself completely over to the fantasy. 

"I got you, baby. Don't worry. I'm gonna fuck you real good." Rhett whispered to the ceiling, rolling his hips as he worked his hand even faster. 

"That little toy of yours can't fuck you back like I can, huh? That what you were doing in my bunk? Thinkin' of me? Wishing it were me fillin' you up like this?" Rhett moaned to the quiet room, his hand almost a blur on his cock as he chased his orgasm, his toes curling hard in his shoes. 

Rhett came hard with a whisper of Links name on his lips, his free hand pooling the ropes of come pulsing out of his cock as he thrust his hips to ride out the last waves of pleasure his body had to offer. 

For once, Rhett was thankful of the dirty gym clothes he had stuffed in the bottom of his backpack, using the shirt to wipe off his hands and half-hard cock before stuffing himself back into his sweatpants. 

He checked his phone. 6 minutes left. Just in time for him to make it back to his dorm as promised. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett comes back to the dorm after catching Link in a compromising situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like men.
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for the love and support and for begging me to make a part two! I had an insane amount of fun with this chapter and I feel like it may be one of my best smut scenes to date. I hope you enjoy, and if you'd like to see more or want to prompt me to make more things like this, catch me on tumblr @santa-monica-yacht-club

Rhett stopped a few rooms away from the one he shared with Link to lean against the wall, breathe and calm his nerves. He had no idea what to expect. Link definitely wanted him to come back and to talk, but what could it be about? How he’s moving out of Syme Hall? How he can’t overcome the shame and feels that on second thought, they shouldn’t be friends any longer?

Rhett sighed. It was now or never. Time to bite the bullet and get this over with.

He slowly walked up to the door and gave it two soft knocks before pushing his way inside. He scanned the room, and on the far side behind the door, there sat Link at his desk. Wrapped up to his shoulders in a blanket, his eyes red and puffy and his mouth already open, struggling to form the words through a tight windpipe, choked up from crying.

“Rhett, I am  _ so _ sorry. So, so sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking. I just, I  _ wasn’t _ thinking and just found the first surface I could and— God that makes me sound like a desperate, perverted freak and I swear that’s not it. It’s just, your bed is  _ right there _ and my stupid brain decided it was okay and I did it and it wasn’t until you walked in that I realized what a screwed up thing that is to do and I—”

“Link—”

“I feel so gross and guilty over this and I don’t blame you if you want me to move out or stop talking to me, ‘specially now that you know that I’m into freakin’  _ butt stuff _ —”

“ _ Link, _ ” Rhett nearly shouted, placing his hands on Link’s shoulders to snap him out of his rant. Link’s eyes snapped up to Rhett, tears still pooling on his bottom lids.

“It’s okay Bo, quit all that. Seriously, I’m not mad. I was just surprised and embarrassed when I walked in on you doing that and I left to give you some privacy and to just think a little, that’s all.”

Link sniffled, hanging his head down, giving the softest nod. Rhett reached behind him and pulled up his desk chair to sit directly in front of Link, his knees framing the smaller man’s.

“It’s a dormitory bed, man. I bet you doin’ whatever it is that you do is nowhere near the worst thing these rooms have seen. At the very least, I’m not weirded out by it none.”

Link lifted his head just enough to look into Rhett’s eyes, his eyebrows lifted in question.

“We all got our  _ thangs _ , man. If this is somethin’ you like, I’m not gonna knock it. Somethin’ small like this ain’t gonna break us.”

Link nodded, muttering a soft “thanks” as he wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

“M’actually kinda glad you chose my bunk now that I think on it. I’d hate for you to fall off the top bunk and watch you have to explain to the nurses what you were doin’ before you cracked your head open.” Rhett quipped, grunting as a fist jabbed him right in the gut while Link hissed out a small laugh.

“There’s the Linkster! C’mere,” Rhett said joyfully, pulling Link in by his shoulders and wrapping his arms around him. “Don’t be embarrassed, alright?”

He felt Link shrug, digging his face a little harder into his shoulder.

“Hard not to be.”

“Hey,” Rhett started, taking Link’s shoulders into his hands and peeling him off. He leaned down to catch Link’s tear-stained eyes. “Seriously. Don’t. Would me sharin’ something embarrassing make it a little easier?” Link shrugged, but then shook his head. Misery loves company, but that doesn’t make it right.

“No, c’mon, I think it’ll help.” Rhett took in a deep breath. This could go one of two ways. One way being ‘the worst possible direction’ but he was already on a runaway train filled with blind confidence. If there was a time to test the waters on revealing his truths, this was it. 

“So I’ve heard you, y’know. Pleasure yourself at night before, and—”

“Wait, I thought this was about you! The hell, man.”

“It is! It is, hold on. I’ve heard you goin’ at it before and I may have… Joined you a time or two without you knowin’.”

Link straightened up to look Rhett dead in the eyes. His own were still puffy and red, but they were still wide in shock. “Why?” He squeaked out in a scandalized whisper.

“Well, you found that, uh. Sticking toys in ya does it for you. And I found that listening to someone goin’ at it does it for me, I guess.”

Link’s eyes narrowed, his face twisting in a mixture of emotions. He wasn’t sure if he should feel even more embarrassed that he was heard on more than one occasion when he tried his very best to be as silent as possible. He was even more unsure if he should delve into the notion that it was specifically  _ his  _ sounds that did it for Rhett and not just  _ someone’s  _ sounds in general. The thought made his heart skip a beat.

“Porn not doing it for you anymore?” Link asked, picking at a loose thread in the comforter. Rhett shrugged, reclining himself back in the wooden chair.

“I mean I’m not swearing it off forever. But something about hearing it for yourself, especially when you’re not supposed to and you gotta be even more quiet so you don’t get caught feels extra naughty, I guess.”

Link shook his head and lowered his face into his hands, hopefully in time to hide the furious blush spreading across his cheeks. If Rhett gets off to the sound of him simply breathing and letting out the occasional soft moan, what did walking in on him with a toy in his ass do?

“That’s still kinda embarrassing for me.” Link said, his voice muffled by his palms.

“I can stop if you want. I know it’s kinda intrusive.”

Link shook his head, still buried in his hands.

“Don’t want you to.”

Rhett perked up, pulling his bottom lip in between his teeth.

“You let me have my thing. I’m gonna let you have yours.” Link said, slowly picking his head up to look at Rhett, his once waterlogged and sorrowful eyes glimmering with a hint of resolve and confidence now. Rhett nodded, clapping Link twice on the shoulder in thanks and agreement.

They both sat for a moment, Link still half-dressed and wrapped in his blanket, their eyes askew and wandering aimlessly at separate ends of the room.

“So, we gonna set a schedule or somethin’ for this?” Rhett finally asked, laughing through the question. It was a ridiculous thing to consider, but they had to figure  _ something _ out. Link shrugged, looking up to the ceiling in thought.

“Well I guess you can consider any time I, uh.  _ Pleasure myself _ as an open invitation.”

Rhett blushed hard, but nodded. Awfully generous, but he wasn’t going to complain. To now have open access to something he did so seldomly, and shamefully, was a blessing.

“But what about you?”

Link looked back down to Rhett, cocking his head to the side in question.

“Your choice of activities is a  _ little _ less discreet. You can like, shoot me a text and tell me to scram for a bit if you wanna…” Rhett waved his hand, lacking the proper and mature term for it. Link hunched his shoulders, hiking the blanket up to his neck.

“Well. You said you like to listen. If you want, you can maybe listen to that, too. S’only fair.” Link said, his voice pinched as he tried to not shrivel in embarrassment for the umpteenth time today. Rhett stroked his fingers along his stubbled chin to occupy his trembling hands.

“It’s not gonna be even more awkward for you?”

Link shrugged, his face all sorts of red. “I don’t know. Might actually be fun.”

Rhett’s heart was beating hard against his ribs. He crossed his ankle over his other knee and shoved his arms between his legs, wringing his hands together in hopes that it’ll hide his rapidly growing erection. This was all going so fast.

“Maybe your thing can be our thing.” Link added, and Rhett nearly choked on his own saliva. Was that an invitation for this to become an actual arrangement? Not just a waiver to get off on each other in secret while pretending it's not happening?

“What do you mean?” Rhett asked carefully, trying to discreetly shift his hips to settle his fully hard cock in a comfortable position. So much for the precautionary jerk earlier.

“You want this. I want this. We can just  _ do it  _ and stop trying to tiptoe around it.” Link’s shrug made it seem like such a nonchalant suggestion, but his face still held a good amount of apprehension.

“Y-you mean right now?” Rhett’s eyes were almost comically wide. Link sputtered, pulling the blanket tight around his small frame.

“Well I wasn’t--I mean if you wanted to we can? That’s not what I meant, but I’m not…” Link started, heaving a sigh to calm himself, trying his best to sincerely look Rhett in the eyes. “I’m not saying we  _ have to _ right now. But if you wanted to try it, I’m still  _ ready to go _ , if that’s a good way to put it.”

_ Holy shit. This is happening. _

“So you didn’t finish?” Rhett nearly whispered, feeling a question like that was too sexual and private despite the nature of everything they’ve just discussed. Link shot him an incredulous look.

“No, I didn’t finish! I thought I ruined our friendship, you really think I had the ability to keep going in that mindset?”

Rhett held up his hands in surrender, chuckling to himself.  _ This whole situation is insane.  _ “Where’d you put your stuff, then?” He asked peering over to his bunk, sans dildo and other possible accessories.

“Back in my gym bag where I keep it.” Link sighed out. Rhett’s eyebrows raised in surprise, but Link shot him right back down with a pointed look that screamed _ “Don’t even start.” _

“Do you…” Rhett began, hoping the blanks could be easily filled in. It still felt too scandalizing to say out loud. Link’s face somehow flushed an even redder shade. They exchanged clumsy mutterings of half-phrased questions and agreements and looks of nervous apprehension before Link finally rose from his chair.

“Y-yeah, I’ll go get it. Umm,” Link slowly slid the blanket off his shoulders and tossed it onto Rhett’s bed, exposing his body, shielded only by boxers. Not an unusual sight, but it had different nuances now that made Link feel incredibly vulnerable and forced Rhett to avert his eyes.

Link made it to the closet and dug around under the layers of gym clothes and towels until his fingers wrapped around the soft silicone of his toy, still slightly tacky with lube. He could practically feel his blood turn to icewater as he looked over his shoulder back at Rhett. “So we’re really doing this, then?” He asked, his voice shaky. Rhett gave a miniscule nod, his mind utterly short-circuiting. Link also hooked his pinky around the small plastic bottle of lube and pulled them both out of his bag, holding them close to his chest away from Rhett’s line of sight, pausing a beat to work up the courage to face Rhett.

“Well, here it is,” Link turned and held the royal blue silicone dildo up, the movement making it sway gently back and forth. Rhett’s eyes scanned the toy, his mouth hanging open slightly. Rhett had never seen a dildo with his own eyes before, let alone one that was just inside his best friend not a half hour ago. Rhett’s eyebrows furrowed as he struggled to swallow the lump in his throat.

“I don’t really know where you want to do this, but I can sit—”

“My bed. Y-you can sit on my bed, it’s fine.” If his sheets were already covered in  _ Link _ , then more couldn’t hurt. Falling asleep in a nest of his scent didn’t actually sound too bad, once he thought on it. Link hesitated for a moment before walking over and gingerly sitting on the edge of Rhett’s bed, laying the toy in his lap.

“You gonna sit there, or you wanna come up here?” Link asked, his thumb nervously rubbing the cap of the lube bottle. Rhett tried to still his nerves with a calm, slow breath. It’d be easier to sit where he was, but being able to be  _ right there _ in the mix was the culmination of all his fantasies. Without a word, Rhett stood and slowly walked over to the edge of the bed. He took the hem of his shirt in his grasp as he locked eyes with Link.

“Should I?” He motioned with a tug of his shirt, wanting Link’s reassurance on whether or not she should strip down as well.

“If you’re actually gonna, y’know,  _ join _ me then I think you should.”

Rhett slid his tee shirt off in one smooth motion and tossed it to the back of his desk chair. He hooked his fingers into the waist of his sweatpants, but after scanning his eyes over Link and seeing the way his jaw went loose and eyes travel down the length of his torso, he pulled them out and slid them between his boxers and skin, slowly pulling them lower. Link caught his eyes and gave a soft nod, coaxing Rhett to keep going. With a bit of effort, the waistbands slid just low enough for Rhett’s cock to spring free, hanging thick and hard in front of him as the rest of his clothing sank down to his ankles. Rhett could have sworn he heard Link gasp. With a few uncoordinated steps, Rhett freed himself from his clothes completely and stepped towards the bed, sinking down onto the soft surface to provide himself with at least a little bit of modesty. 

Link hurriedly rid himself of his own boxers and sat cross-legged at the head of Rhett’s bed, his half-hard cock laying against his thigh a stark contrast to the sizeable toy next to it. Rhett tried to peel his eyes away, but the soft pulses of Link’s cock as it slowly grew to its full length mesmerized him. He was in no means small in this department.

“I think it’d be best if I lay on my back?” Link said as he bunched a pillow up to the headboard. “Probably the easiest angle without sticking this thing back on the wall.” All Rhett could do was nod as he watched Link’s slim body twist and arch as he reached behind him. With a huff, Link faced forward, taking the bottle of lube back into his hand, giving it a quick shake before flipping the lid open. 

“Guess I’ll get started, then?”

Rhett swallowed hard, simply nodding once again as his hands fidgeted on his thighs. Link sighed out a final  _ “Alright” _ before cupping his right hand and drizzling a small amount of lube into it. He recapped the bottle and set it right next to the toy as he spread the slick liquid around his fingers, finally leaning back onto the pillow. He squirmed a bit to get comfortable and slowly let his legs fall open, letting one flop down sideways onto the bed. His body was on full display now, and it took Rhett’s breath away.

With a final shimmy of his hips to get situated, Link brought his slicked up hand down between his legs and slowly pressed his middle finger against the tight ring of muscle, stroking and swirling to spread the lube over the puckered skin. Rhett’s cock twitched at the sight as he held back a moan. Link’s eyes fluttered open to acknowledge Rhett.

“You can go ahead.” He offered, letting his head fall back onto the pillow as he kept rubbing at his entrance. Rhett wasted no time in gripping the base of his cock, giving it a firm squeeze. His eyes constantly roamed Link’s body but always came back to his hand, watching as it worked to fully slick himself up.

Suddenly, Link inhaled sharply as his middle finger disappeared into his ass, his other fingers splaying against the soft skin of his cheeks. He worked it in and out, sinking it deeper with each thrust. Rhett’s hand moved along with Link’s finger, stroking from base to tip in tandem. 

Link’s free hand moved back behind his head, gripping the pillow as he moved his ring finger to his entrance, pushing it in along with the first. Rhett audibly moaned as he saw both digits disappear into the tight hole, causing Link’s hips to buck up ever so slightly in response.

“Yeah?” Link breathed out, his eyes nearly black behind his heavy lids as he looked down his body towards Rhett at the end of the bed.

“Yeah,” Rhett sighed in return, spreading his thighs a bit so he could seat himself down onto the bed more comfortably, his hand still moving in time with each thrust of Link’s fingers.

Link’s other hand let go of the pillow and made its way down to his chest, his long fingers trailing along each dip and curve of his face and collarbone on it’s way. He lightly brushed a finger across his nipple, drawing a breathy whine out of himself as he thrust his fingers in harder, sinking them down to his knuckles. He kept his hand there, and Rhett watched as the tendons on the back of Link’s hand undulated and pulsed as he crooked and curved his fingers repeatedly inside himself. Rhett let out another deep moan as his hand sped up, the view almost overwhelming. Link’s eyes were shut tight and his mouth hung open, a deep blush covering from his face to his chest as his cock laid hard against his stomach, twitching whenever Link clenched around his own fingers.

“Think I’m ready,” Link said, his voice high and reedy. 

“Yeah?” Rhett said, more of an encouragement than a question. He tried his best to slow his hand. He already felt he could come at any moment if he got just a little too ahead of himself. With a groan, Link pulled his fingers out and wiped the slick off onto his thigh before reaching down beside him, fishing both the dildo and the lube out of the mess of sheets and blankets. He popped the cap off the bottle and set the toy upright on his stomach, right above his own cock, and poured a generous coating of lube over the blue silicone. His eyes flicked up to Rhett’s as he wrapped his fingers around the tip of the dildo and stroked down, spreading the lube along the entire shaft. Rhett’s heart damn near stopped. It looked so obscene, Link stroking the toy painfully slow while staring into his eyes with such a needy look. Rhett’s hand squeezed around his own cock, sucking his bottom lip in between his teeth as he tried his hardest not to buck his hips and fuck his hand. He swore he could see the quickest flash of a smirk on Link’s face in silent reply to his struggle.

Link propped his upper body up with his elbow as he took hold of the dildo by it’s base, bringing it down between his legs, his legs falling open even wider. He angled it so the tip just barely prodded his entrance, inhaling deeply through his nose. With a choked moan, Link pushed the tip into his tight hole, and Rhett nearly lost his mind seeing his ass take the girth and squeeze down tight right behind the head as the toy settled there. He couldn’t help the litany of whispered praises and encouragement spilling from his lips as his hand quickly worked back up to speed.  _ “Yeah, c’mon, keep goin’ Bo, keep goin’” _

Spurred on by Rhett’s words, Link gripped the toy harder and slowly sank it into himself, centimeter by centimeter, a high moan creaking out of him. Link’s sounds went straight to Rhett’s cock, and he moaned right along with him.

Rhett panted and stroked hard as he watched Link slowly impale himself down to the base, his moans rising in pitch and intensity as he stuffed himself full.

“Fuck, Link” Rhett said in nearly a sob as he worked himself over, curling in on himself as his hand became a blur over his cock, only to dissolve even more as he watched Link begin to thrust the toy in and out, the muscles in his abdomen flexing and writhing as he fucked himself.

“It’s so good,” Link keened, dragging the toy almost completely out before plunging it back in over and over again. Rhett shuffled closer, needing to see every move, hear every sound.

“Tell me, Link. C’mon,” Rhett begged, grinding his hips and fucking into his hand as he stared intensely at Link’s face, wrecked with pleasure.

“So thick, so  _ huge _ , s’just--aah! Ooh, feels so good inside me.” Link whined and squirmed, working the toy faster. Rhett grunted and moaned as he fucked wildly into his tight fist, unable to help his mind from imagining it was his cock causing Link to sound like that.

“Want it harder?” Rhett panted, diving head-first into the fantasy.

“Yes! Yes, fuck, please,” Link begged, rocking his hips as he fucked himself harder, blissfully falling slave to Rhett’s words. “Ahh! Ah, yeah, just like that, don’t stop, don’t stop,”

“So good, Link. God, so tight an’ so fuckin’ hot,” Rhett rambled, his voice tight and high in his throat.

“More,” Link pleaded, crying out desperately, “More, please, harder, faster!” Link lifted his legs and brought his knees near his chest, allowing himself more room to rail himself with the toy, giving Rhett a view he would never forget. 

“Come here,” Link begged, finally opening his eyes once again to connect with Rhett. “Oh god, please, c’mere.” Rhett dove forward, planting a hand beside Link’s head as he hovered close over him, not stopping his hand moving over his throbbing, leaking cock for even a moment. Their eyes stayed locked on each other as their pleasure built rapidly, moaning loud and carelessly into the small room. From this angle, they each could imagine that they were actually fucking. And they did not waste the opportunity to do just that.

“Rhett! Oh Rhett, fuck, yeah, just like that, please don’t stop” Link panted, his thick hair plastered to his forehead with sweat as his icy blue eyes bore deep into the earthy greens above him. Rhett stilled his fist and thrust his hips hard as if he were fucking Link, the visual driving them both dangerously close to the edge.

“Come on Link, come for me, yeah there you go, wanna see you, wanna hear it,” Rhett growled, lowering his face closer to Link’s to drink in every bit of his expression. Link cried out with each thrust, curling into himself hard to thrust the toy as deep as it could possibly go.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Rhett, I’m coming!” Link cried as he shut his eyes tight and let loose a string of obscene moans and shouts, clenching hard around the toy as ropes of thick come shot across his chest and neck, covering himself in a small pool of milky white as Rhett fucked his hand with reckless abandon above him

“Oh god, yeah Link, fuck! I’m there baby, I’m there,” Rhett growled as he dropped down to his elbow, coating Link’s belly and cock with his own come, rivulets of white spilling down Link’s sides as he milked his cock hard and fast, his breath jagged and desperate like he just came up from a deep dive.

Link whined as he slowly unburied the toy, sliding it out of himself with a slick, wet sound while Rhett raised himself back up to his knees, taking in the sight of a wrecked Link. Hair a mess, pupils absolutely blown, skin shiny with sweat, and coated in their come from his neck to his slowly softening cock.

The weight of what had just happened slowly started to sink in for the both of them. But neither harbored any fear or regrets. Rhett shuffled to the side and flopped down unceremoniously on his back beside Link, stifling a giggle as they both let out a heavy sigh at the same time.

“‘M dead.” Rhett croaked, earning him a sideways glance from Link.

“Kinda am too, actually.” Link replied after a beat with a lazy shrug. The pair laid there for a few minutes on the small bed in silence as they came down from their highs and caught their breath.

“Hey Rhett?” Link began, turning his head to look at Rhett’s sleepy face. Rhett hummed in response.

“Thank you.”

Rhett chuckled as he turned his head to look back at Link. “Ain’t gotta thank me, Bo. I had fun too, if you haven’t noticed.” Link shuffled to his side to fully face Rhett, ignoring the mess he was surely making on the blanket below him.

“I know, but I’m just glad. I’m glad you didn’t judge me. An’ I’m glad we got to experience this together.”

Rhett smiled, bringing his hand up to rub his knuckles softly on Link’s arm.

“I am too, Bo. We can check another mutual ‘first’ off our lists. Ain’t nobody I’d rather do that with than you.”

Link smiled, his blush coming back and spreading across his cheeks. They closed their eyes and laid there in comfortable silence once more, before Link broke it with a soft voice.

“Rhett?”

“Yeah?”

“Are we…”

Rhett smiled and scooted himself closer, hooking Link’s pinky with his own.

“We ain’t gotta label it,” At least not yet, he thought. “This is us, Link. It’s just  _ us _ .”

That answer was perfectly sufficient for Link, as he smiled even wider than before and breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

“Can I sleep in your bunk tonight? With you?” Link asked, earning him a gentle laugh and a hand softly carding through his winged mop. 

“Of course, Bo. But I think we gotta use your blanket.”

Link chuckled and nodded his head, closing the distance to wrap himself up in Rhett’s arms as they settled in for a well-deserved afternoon nap, together.


End file.
